Joey Claire
Joey Claire is a playable characters in the video game Hiveswap, and the older sister of another playable character Jude Harley. Based on the text under released images her text colour is a slightly mintish green, and she types in all lowercase, with punctuation. In the game proper, her text color is a shade of blue. Biography Joey lives at Harley Manor in the town of Hauntswitch on Earth, in the B1 universe. In the year 1994, 14 and a half years prior to the beginning of Homestuck, she is outside playing with her brother Jude and their dog Tesseract when they are suddenly attacked by a black multi-legged monster. This forces her to lock herself in her room to escape the creature; however with the help of her brother Jude, she makes her way to the safety of the Manor's attic, where Jude has been keeping a mysterious cherub-themed device. Unlocking the front of the device with a swirly key, it turns out to be a portal and sucks her inside, shooting her to the planet Alternia in the A2 universe. From there she meets a nervous troll by the name of Xefros who helps her find her way, until he is put into a situation where Joey has to save him. From there, the two go out in search of a close friend of Xefros in order to help Joey find a way home. Personality and Traits Joey is an intelligent, even-tempered girl with a knack of puzzle-solving. Joey is a dancer, practicing both ballet and tap, which she uses to escape some tricky situations in creative ways. She is also an aspiring veterinarian, and keeps a small kit of medical tools on her person. Due to her difficult childhood, Joey is deeply frustrated with the adults in her life and sometimes feels insecure due to the neglect she faces. Joey has little tolerance towards bullying and abuse, and will not hesitate to stand up for people she sees as being mistreated. Although she is constantly confronted by strange events and circumstances, she repeatedly shows herself to be adaptive and creative. All in all, Joey is a survivor. Relationships Jude Harley She shares an tense but loving relationship with her brother Jude Harley, who frequently hassles her with puzzles, pranks and conspiracy theories. Joey admits to herself that she isn't as close to Jude as she could be due to her insecurities making her resent Jude's clueless self-assurance. However, since they lack in adult supervision, the two rely a lot on each other, and they get along well enough that in emergencies, they are able to work together fairly efficiently. They both share of love of animals, but Jude's tastes in animals are slightly more eclectic. Joey involves herself in Jude's internet friend group, but doesn't really consider them as her own friends. Pa Harley Joey shares a very negative relationship with her neglectful father, who has been home increasingly sparingly since the death of her mother. This tense relationship is further strained by their conflicting interests, with Joey's love of animals and her father's passion for hunting for sport. Joey and her brother spend a great deal of time vandalizing their father's belongings when he isn't home; which is often. A. Claire Although a decade deceased, Joey clearly looks up to her mother and aspires to be just like her. She constantly feels her lack of presence and misses her greatly. Ms. Lalonde Joey shares a mostly positive relationship with her babysitter, but acknowledges the terrible example she sets and her alcoholism. She loves her all the same and knows that she is trying her best. She admits to having more positive memories with her than with either of her parents combined. Xefros Tritoh After being spirited away to Alternia, her sole helper was a burgundy-blooded troll by the name of Xefros Tritoh. Xefros initially believed Joey was Dammek testing him, but soon realizes that Joey is actually an alien. In an attempt to assist Joey, Xefros is put into a position where Joey is forced to rescue Xefros instead. After hearing about Xefros' life story, and being inspired by Xefros' willingness to put himself in harm's way to protect a complete stranger and alien, Joey declares that the two of them are friends and that Xefros is worthy of respect. Other Characters Although she has never met Dammek, Joey does not think highly of him. Shes thinks of him as little more than a bully and a violent slob. Joey was initially terrified of the beast, but after some research and prodding from Xefros, Joey quickly befriends Dammek's catdeer ''lusus after feeding it and tending to its wounds. The lusus lets Joey ride on its back soon after Joey helps it. Joey does not get along with her classmates. Gallery Joeyanim1.gif|One of three gifs released in an early update. Hiveswap-Joey-2.gif|One of three gifs released in an early update.|link=http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hiveswap-Joey-2.gif Hiveswap-Joey-3.gif|One of three gifs in an early update.|link=http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hiveswap-Joey-3.gif 7AV53mT.jpg|mystery girl JoeyD1.gif JoeyD2.gif concept_01 #1022.png 20170914170520_1.jpg 20170914172745_1.jpg MonStrife.png|STRIFE!!! 20170914174022_1.jpg Screenshot (543).png 2 14 Use Powercell FINAL cover.png Xefrosblushing.png 2_19_FINAL_cover.png RoxyJudeJoey.jpg|Young Babysitter, Jude and Joey Trivia * Joey owns a Super Nintendo Entertainment System ** In early builds of Hiveswap, she refers to it as a ''Sness, ''rather than a ''S-N-E-S. * In early builds of Hiveswap, she is eagerly awaiting the release of the next Highlander film, she also appears to be a fan of the ''Tiny Toons ''and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. This did not carry into the final game. Category:Hiveswap Category:Humans Category:Hiveswap Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies